Fairy Tail Episode 1
by Silver Moon 1993
Summary: What if Lucy met Natsu 5 years before Fairy tail begins and had a one night stand Join the Fairy Tail people in a similar but different begining


A/n I do not own Fairy tail only the children

Fairy Tail Episode 1

Chapter one

5 years ago before Lucy joined Fairytail

Lucy Heartfillia a young 15 year old was sick of her so called father ordering her what to do and then ignoring her. She used her name to sneak into a bar and after about 10 shots of whisky she met another young teenager named Natsu who had about 20 shots of whisky. They got to know each other and about 30 shots later they went to his hotel room, and slept together. During their 3rd time Natsu marked her as his mate. Lucy was the first to wake up early in the morning. She looked in the mirror and saw his mark on the joint between the shoulder and neck. It was a red circle which looked like it had a flame in the middle. She got dressed, kissed Natsu's forehead and left the room.

Two months later her father told her to get an abortion which she refused; it went on like that for 4 months. In the 6 month he threatened to beat the child out of her. She ran in fear and locked herself in the bathroom filling the tub with water pulled out her only female zodiac key "**OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS**" Aquarius appeared ready to give Lucy a lecture but she was shocked when Lucy ran over to her crying she said to her best ability "Please help me Aquarius I know you hate me but my father is going to try and beat the children out of me because I won't get an abortion he wants to kill them" Aquarius' face harden she may hate Lucy but she loves kids.

She helped Lucy out by calling Virgo to help her even though she was not Virgo's key master. She told Virgo what to do and what she is going to do. Virgo helped her pack enough for a while then she put Lucy in celestial clothing and brought her to the spirit world and to the king. He gave her lodging as the day processed she met the other spirits, hit on by Leo and her belly grew a lot more. As she was getting ready for bed she felt sever pain in her lower region and yelled bloody murder. The spirits came and realized what was happening. Leo and Aries helped her in the birthing room she gave birth to 3 beautiful children all with dark amber eyes and rose coloured hair and looked exactly like their father. She named the two boys Draco and Igneel and the girl Haori.

The next morning the celestial dragon Draco came to Lucy and told her that when the triplets were 2 he will teach them dragon magic. He also told her that he senses they have different types of dragon magic in them plus an ethernano. Since he is a well dragon of dragons he will help them with each of their powers. About 3 days after the triplet's birth when they became a year old the king told Lucy that he was her true father. It took 6 months before she accepted it. As the days passed the stronger and older the triplets became. Igneel has his father's fire dragon slayer magic, Draco had Ice dragon slayer magic and Haori has celestial dragon magic. Draco Sr. Also helped Lucy master the strongest stellar magic there was but warned her to only use it when she was in greatest need and taught her about mate marks. After about 17 days later the spirit world was in a uproar Leo helped in the most indirect way caused the death of his Key mistress Karen Lilica of the blue Pegasus wizard guild.

Lucy tried to convince her father to give him a chance but he refused. So she then decided to go to the funeral even though Karen was abusive towards her spirits. She dressed in a flowing black gown with a crystal amulet hanging in the middle of her forehead. The two boys had a plan looking silver band on their foreheads and the girl also had a crystal all three were force to wear black. During the funeral she and the triplets stood next to Master Makarov of Fairytail and his guild member Loki who turned out to be a total player and claimed to be Karen's boyfriend. She caught the master watching the triplets as they walked up with flowers from the spirit world. At the wake Makarov continued watching Draco and Igneel fight with each other and he noticed how they resembled Natsu and Gray except they were related and both had pink hair and looked like Natsu.

He noticed their mother and sister rolling their eyes at the boy's antics. Makarov was walking up to Lucy when he was stopped by a bull and crab. Lucy said in an authorised tone "Cool it Taurus, Cancer let him pass" Makarov walked up to her and asked "may I ask you a question and I will know if you lie" She sighed but nodded "What is your question" He asked "Is the triplets Natsu's?" Lucy froze then sighed and nodded "Yes I am his mate we met 2 years ago and we've lived in the spirit world since" He asked when she was returning to the human world she said "3 more years" He asked "Where" She said "Port Hargeon" he nodded and told her a plan for Natsu to bring the small family to the guild.

She thought for a minute then said "He gonna want to fight you when he realizes it's a rumour" The Master smirked and told her that it will be a guild member who told him. She asked "Not to seem rude but how did you figure it out that they were Natsu's?" He chuckled "I saw plenty of similarities between the two boys and Natsu. I take it one has fire dragon slayer magic the other has ice" She nodded confused as to how he figured that out. He saw the look on her and answered "Natsu is fire dragon slayer and he also fights with an Ice maker wizard"

She said "Actually Draco is more dangerous he is an ice dragon slayer my daughter haori who you see trying to stop the fight is the less destructive of the 3 she is a celestial dragon slayer all 3 of my children are being taught by the celestial dragon spirit Draco anyway we have to go see you in 3 years" He nodded and shook her hand then she vanished with her friends. Finally 12 days later in Hargeon Lucy in normal clothes and her children appeared. They said goodbye and Aquarius warned her that she will not remained kind to her and act like she use to. Lucy shivered but understood it was all act. The triplets powers expanded over the course of 12 days they were now extremely powerful but being powerful has its ups and downs. The ups are the triplets can defend themselves but the downs are Draco and Igneel fights have escaladed. She decided to go to the magic shop which turned out to be the crappiest and only one the town had but she did find a key.

Chapter 2 "Surprise" Meeting

Lucy was storming away from the magic shop with the triplets smirking behind her. She grumbled forgetting about her children's enhanced hearing "screw him! He only made it 1000 jewels cheaper. 1000 jewels! Is my sex appeal only worth that much" Igneel who became incredible sarcastic "Obviously not or we wouldn't be here" Draco and Haori laughed. Lucy chuckled "You're too smart for your age" She continued ranting as the kids laughed at her. Draco and Haori took her hands and Igneel took Haori's hand.

The triplets now look like 5 year olds. Draco and Igneel look more like a younger version of Natsu with spiky pink hair. They were also dressed like Natsu but different colour trim. Draco had an Ice blue trim on his vest and Igneel had a fire orange trim on his vest. Haori on the other hand had waist length wavy pink hair that was tied with a yellow bow behind the neck and was wearing a knee length pale yellow dress on it with a flower lace type design. She actually looked like both her parents. Lucy on the other hand was wearing a blue and white striped tank top that showed off her mate mark with a mini jean skirt, a kaki coloured belt that her keys hung on she was told they couldn't give her their keys because they were somewhere on earth land. On her feet she had a pair of black leather knee high boots. The only two new keys she had was her father's which was for emergency use only and the one she just bought the white doggy.

Before they left the spirit world Draco Sr. gave Lucy and the triplets matching checker scarves but in different colours. Lucy got a white and blue scarf, Igneel had a rosy red one, Draco had an ice blue coloured one and Haori had a golden yellow one. All three children had the scarves wrapped around their necks and Lucy had hers wrapped around her waist hiding the keys. Lucy was remembering the plan made by the master about lying to Natsu about a Salamander in Hargeon. As they were walking by the city hall they heard a commotion below. They stopped and looked down to see a crowd of people surrounding someone.

From the sounds of the screaming Lucy figured they were all girls. Haori asked innocently "Mom what's going on down there" Lucy said truthfully "I have no Idea" Two girls ran by just then and said together "A really famous mage is here" A third girl ran by "Salamander-sama" Lucy froze in shock and Whispered "Salamander?!" the kids asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer and ran with the kids running behind her. When Lucy made it to the crowd she began acting like love struck fan girl. Then she heard a voice she longed to hear say "Igneel! Igneel" and she caught on that it was a spell and glared at the so called Salamander just as Natsu forced himself to the front of the crowd.

Igneel asked "Mom why did that guy say my name" She lied "I have no idea" Natsu stared at the guy "Who the hell are you?" The guy said "I am salamander you've heard of me correct" but he was a little late to see Natsu walk away "He left" a girl jumped Natsu and kicked saying angrily "Your being rude" he was continued being beaten up and Lucy winced in pain and clutched her mate mark while it burned a bit. Her kids noticed he was being attacked and growled "Leave him alone" Lucy told them the story of the Salamander of Fairytail so they were protecting a fellow dragon slayer. But Lucy was praising them inside for trying to unknowingly protecting their sire.

After the so called Salamander called the girls off he tried to give Natsu his signature which Natsu refused making Lucy smirk until he was being beaten up by the girls again. Lucy grimaced and walked over to him as he was sitting up "who the hell was he?"Haori and Lucy said together "He was sickening right" Draco and Igneel were laughing like crazy. Looking up Natsu and his cat saw a young women with waist length blonde hair with a slightly lopsided pony tail when he looked into her brown eyes he recognized her as the girl he slept with and made her his mate named Lucy but he acted like he didn't and to her right he saw a little girl with waist length rose coloured hair, and two boys who reminded him of himself when he was younger.

The woman smiled and helped him up "I appreciate your help" Afterwards she treated them to supper. While eating she introduced herself and the kids "Oh yeah by the way I am Lucy Dragonia and these are my triplets Igneel, Draco and Haori" then she went on and on about magic. Then he talked a bit about his foster parent Igneel who was a dragon. While he was the talking the kids laughed. They bowed to her after the little family was leaving and Lucy got all flustered.

Chapter 3 trouble

Lucy was reading the new issue of Sorcerer weekly. She said to her children "Listen to this" she reads the article and Igneel said "I still can't believe you want to join Fairytail mother" Haori said "Oh Hush so what there just as destructive as you and Draco are anyway the most destructive is the salamander of Fairytail because he has _fire_ magic" and Draco snickered "It's also a very amusing guild they always go overboard" That made them all crack up laughing. Only for the fake Salamander to show his ugly face again. He tries to charm Lucy again so she comes to the party on his yacht. But when that didn't work he told her he could get all 4 of them to Fairytail.

Lucy got all excited and agrees to come under one condition the kids have to come with and stay with her. The Salamander grimaced but quickly hid it and agreed with her condition.

With Natsu that night

Natsu and Happy were staring over the village he felt his mark warm slightly early and realized Lucy was happy about something. Natsu was thinking of the triplets how they look a lot like him and Lucy combined. He knows everyone considers him extremely dense but he considers that he may be dense but he does have excellent sight and smell. He could tell the kids were his but figures Lucy has no memory of that night 5 years ago. So he decided not to say anything until she tells him. Happy the cat on the other hand was eating a fish and staring out at the ship.

Then he said as he remembered "Oh yeah that Salamander is having his party on the ship look Natsu" Natsu turned his head took one look at the ship a felt sick. Happy rolled his eyes "Don't get sick just by looking at it" they then heard a girl say "Look! Look! Over there its Salamander-sama ship" and another girl said "I wish I could have gone" and a third girl said "Salamander?" The second girl said "You don't know?" The first girl answered "He is a famous mage of Fairytail" Natsu crouched and narrowed his eyes "Fairytail" he looked at the ship on to feel sick again. Until he felt the mark heat up meaning Lucy was pissed off making him ask happy to fly him to the ship.

With Lucy on the ship

Lucy was sitting with the Salamander and just talking. After awhile he tries to put her to sleep but she caught on and yelled "Children Jump" They looked at Lucy only to see her pissed off glare and jumped overboard. One guy grabbed Igneel who yelled in anger and burned the guy's hands. Then he dived overboard and Lucy took out her keys only to get them stolen and thrown overboard by the false Salamander. The triplets tried to swim after them but by the time they got to the spot they were gone. Natsu ended up breaking through the roof of the ship to surprise the guys who were pissing off his mate.

All he ended up doing was getting sick from the movement. Happy said from above her "Lucy! What's happening?" Lucy looked up "Happy? He tricked me into saying he could get me to Fairytail but...hang on how come you have wings" Happy said "Tell you later were out of here" Meanwhile on the Deck the false Salamander said "Damn it! After her if she tells the council were done for" Lucy yelled at Happy "What about Natsu he may need us?" She thought about happy feelings trying to help Natsu get over the sickness. Happy said "I can only carry one at a time" they were shot at but happy dodged them easily as the triplet cheered. He then said "Lucy, listen to me" She hissed "What now?" Happy responded "My transformation spell just wore off" Lucy swore "You shitty cat"

When she hit the water she swam looking for her keys. She caught something glinting in the moonlight and swam over. When she realized they were her keys she swam faster and grabbed them. She then swam up to the surface when she realized she was running out of air

Chapter 4 Fight and escape

She broke the surface gasping for breath and then said "Here I go **OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER, AQUARIUS**" When Aquarius appeared Happy said "A fish" Lucy answered "No I'm a stellar spirit mage" leaving out that she is also the star spirit princess "I can summon spirits from the celestial world with my gate keys" The triplets gripped each other when they saw the look on Aquarius's face. Lucy told Aquarius what to do and all she said was "Tch" Lucy rolled her eyes and glared and Aquarius said "Such a troublesome girl! Listen up because I am only going to say this once! I will kill you if you lose my key again" everyone in the water said "I'm sorry"

Aquarius ended up flushing away Lucy, Her kids, Happy and the ship to shore. Lucy said Coldly "What were you thinking? You didn't have to flush me too" Aquarius said but Lucy caught the humorous glint in her eyes "So sorry I flushed the ship, cat and kids with you" Lucy played along "You were aiming for me" Aquarius turned away and winked at the triplets "Don't call me for a while I'm on Vacation with my boyfriend yes my boyfriend" as she vanished she winked at Lucy and the kids who were laughing like crazy at their mother's misfortune. Lucy yelled "No need to repeat it" Happy said "Maybe I didn't need to say sorry"

Haori glared at the cat "I'm now annoyed at that stupid cats joke" Igneel smirked "Yeah Mom she seems to hate you more than us angels" Lucy scoffed "angels yeah right you're the most destructive bunch I know of" the ship Lucy heard the false Salamander yell "Shit what the hell happened" Lucy started running towards the ship as she felt the mark heat up with Happy on her shoulder and the kids in front of her only to see Natsu standing on the side of the ship "You're a mage of Fairytail?" The fake Salamander "Yeah what of it hey catch him" Two of his followers said "Yes sir" Natsu said practically growling "Let me see that face of yours" and he knocked both out with one swipe without magic.

Lucy and the kids yelled "Natsu" well the kids were cheering and Lucy cried out in pain and anger because the mark was burning symbolizing he was beyond pissed. Happy was oblivious and had a fish in his paws "No need to worry Natsu's a mage as well but I should have told you sooner" The kids and Lucy laughed "Ah Happy we know" then he asked "Did you always have pink hair and why do you have the same type as scarf as Natsu" Draco rolled his eyes "yes we always had pink hair and because we were train by a celestial dragon named Draco he gave the 3 of us a scarf and he decide even though mom wasn't a slayer she should have one too."

Then they heard Natsu yell "I am Natsu of Fairytail and I never seen you in my life" The kids yelled "FAIRYTAIL" Haori said "He's a Fairytail mage" Igneel said "No duh dummy" Haori glared and Lucy hissed "be Nice Igneel Dragonia" some guy yelled "he is the real thing Bora-san" Happy crossed his arms "Bora prominence's Bora, several years back he was thrown out of the Titan Nose guild" then they heard Natsu yell out just as Lucy fainted from the burn "I don't Fucking Care if you're a good guy or bad guy I'll teach you for using the Fairytail name!" Draco and Haori with Happy's help used water and splashed it on her face. Lucy woke up just as Igneel said "Awesome a fight I want to join" Draco, Haori and Lucy yelled "Don't you dare" They watched the entire fight as happy went on and on about the power of Dragon slayers the triplets were ready to punch him.

Then they heard Bora yell "Damn" Natsu said After he finished eating the fire "Pretty good buffet here" Lucy and Haori faced palmed and Lucy noticed the mark now had a warm feeling to it and realized Natsu was enjoying the fight. Natsu continued "Hey Bastard I'm gonna smoke you to cinders" Bora yelled in panic "I don't wanna smoke" Which made the group watching sweat drop and Natsu yelled "Eat this" Now Igneel and Draco were rolling on the ground laughing hysterically and the two girl giggle, Natsu yelled "**Karyuu No Takken**" Natsu sent Bora spiralling to the ground but instead he hit the bell tower. Happy closed his eyes "Natsu..." Haori smirked "things aren't smoke with fire but with smoke" Draco and Igneel yelled "Incredible" Lucy said nervously "But...isn't it too much" and Happy said "Aye" Lucy yelled "Don't just say AYE!"

Then the group heard marching she turned and yelled "THE ARMY" Natsu grabbed Lucy yelling "Shit we're out of here" Happy and the kids looked at each other then ran for it "OI DON'T LEAVE US HERE" Lucy said when she could run for herself "Why are you pulling us with you?" his answer made her beam though she already knew he would "you said you wanted to join Fairytail right?" he grinned at everyone as he was running backwards "Come on" Lucy yelled "alright" and the triplets jumped before continuing "YES".


End file.
